Welding electrodes are frequently stored in and dispensed from bulk packaging, such as boxes or drums constructed from heavy cardboard-like fibrous material. Bulk packaging reduces the time involved in changing over to a new source of welding electrode. In some cases as much as 1000 or 1500 pounds of welding wire can be stored in a single container. The drums enclose the welding electrode, i.e. welding wire, thereby limiting exposure to the elements. However the drums are usually not hermetically sealed. Accordingly the electrode stored inside is susceptible to the effects of moisture, which is known to degrade weld quality.
One problem encountered in FCAW is referred to as “gas marking”, also known as “worm tracking”, in which so-called gas marks or tracks appear as a series of depressions in the shape of a “worm” on the weld surface. Gas marking can be the result of gases being trapped under the slag as the weld solidifies. Voids or gas pockets in the weld metal, termed porosity, can also form leading to weld cracking. One factor that influences these effects is moisture in the flux core resulting from storage of the electrode in a damp environment.
What is needed is a container that includes a moisture barrier for restricting or inhibiting the amount of moisture resident within the confines of the container walls. The embodiments of the subject invention obviate aforementioned problems.